


Good Pet

by MochaDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A bit of mental instability to spice it up, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Hybrids, Lots of kittens to put some fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of Hybrid trafficking, Mentions of Voyeurism, Petnames bc fluff, Possessive behavior from both, Smut, also Psychological trauma, blowjob, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaDae/pseuds/MochaDae
Summary: All Minseok ever wants is to be a good pet for his owner.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Good Pet

**Author's Note:**

> BITCH IM ALIVE 
> 
> Also I’m so sorry I’ve been so absent for so long, I swear I haven’t given up on writing. I’ve actually been on so many AU’s my mind is everywhere. I have tons of AU’s to share to pls enjoy this one.

Minseok was such a good pet, always so good for his owner. He always was so obedient because he never wanted to disrespect his owner. His only goal in life was to be a good pet, the perfect pet to be more precise. It was such an amazing feeling knowing he was. The rewards he got were all worth everything he did to obtain them.

Like right now. He was in the middle of his owner’s meeting, sitting on his lap while his owner played around with his hair, scratching his cat ears just right to make him purr loudly in content. His hands were kneading his chest to show how happy he was right now. Nose nuzzling right against his neck to be comforted in his owner’s scent. This was heaven in Minseok’s eyes.

“Kitten,” his owner, Kim Jongdae, kissed his temple. Immediately Minseok beamed up at him, still purring even when Jongdae stopped petting him. His tail was swishing side to side, sometimes wrapping around his owner’s bicep or brushing against his owner longingly as if he wasn’t already with him.

He meowed in response, forgetting for a second that his owner wasn’t a fellow feline to understand his speech. A warm brush on his cheek (that he followed and leaned against) brought him back to the present making him flutter his eyes and finally respond in a way his owner would understand, “Yes?”

Jongdae always understood him so he didn’t mind the previous meows, knowing it just meant that Minseok felt so safe with him to the point of letting his feline instincts naturally come through. He kissed his nose affectionately once more before answering his question, not minding the way everyone in the meeting quieted down when he spoke to his pet.

“On your knees kitten, it’s time for your reward for being such a good pet,” Minseok’s ears perked up at this, spotted blond fur swishing at the motion. He released a mewl at the words, shuffling down his owner’s lap towards the floor, thick spotted tail rising high in the air in excitement.

Finally! He had been waiting for his reward since the meeting started. The sound of the people conversing some sort of trade of ownership about a property escaped his rounded triangular ears, he was after all focused on his prey that at the moment was trapped behind the pesky material of his owner. It irked him, feline instincts itching to claw his owner’s pants to get faster access.

But Minseok knew he wouldn’t be a perfect pet if he destroyed his owner’s pants, besides, this was his reward for being good the entire morning. If he messed it up, he wouldn’t be rewarded at night and would instead be punished. His ears pressed flat against his head at the thought of punishment, tail falling short and wrapping around his waist as if to protect himself.

He didn’t like punishment. He preferred rewards over punishment any day. When he got punished, his owner would show his disapproval very clearly. His feelings of disappointment were so harsh against Minseok’s nose that it felt like he had been physically hurt. He would be left untouched for the night, deprived of his owner’s love and attention and reassurances that he was the best pet.

It killed him. The terror of having upset the person who he was supposed to serve for his entire life. Having disappointed his owner. Such a horrible pet he was. Stupid, useless, worth nothing. The worst pet alive. What was his point in life if he was such a failure, a good for nothing pet.

A good for nothing mate.

Because he wasn’t only his owner’s pet. He was also his mate. His owner wore it proudly on his neck, the mating scar Minseok had given him years ago. Showed it off to the world that he only belonged to one person and if anybody tried to hurt his mate in any sort of way, they would be annihilated before they took their next breath.

A hand touched his blond hair in a reassuring petting that he was good, scratching right at the back of his round ears to show him that he was the best. The previous purrs that had stopped because of his thoughts returned slowly until they were back to the point they rumbled loudly against his chest. It forced the people to speak a bit louder to hear themselves over his purrs.

He didn’t care. He didn’t give a single thought of bothering those people because they didn’t matter, they never mattered. The only person that mattered to him was his dear owner. His perfect owner who he swore his life to when he had been bought over a decade ago.

More confident and happy with his clear head, Minseok unzipped his owner’s pants, the scent he loved of heady arousal starting to shimmer through. He leaned forward, rosy lips already parting open after licking them. He could practically see the way his owner twitched when he pushed down his briefs to get to his prize.

Almost impatiently, Minseok pushed and pawed at the briefs to take his prize out of those pesky obstacles called clothes. But finally, at its full glory, it was there. Barely hard, tip pink, still no sign of precum, musky scent drifting to his awaiting nose. He leaned forward immediately to get a better whiff at the scent he was familiar with, purring louder when the pheromones of arousal got mixed in.

“Don’t make me wait kitten,” that was a warning. Immediately Minseok whimpered, looking up to his owner with shiny gleam in his feline eyes. The hand that had been petting him went down to his neck, to his collar that Minseok pranced around proudly of being owned by the boss.

“Don’t make me punish you later kitten, you know I don’t like it,” just the mention of punishment sent Minseok crawling into his lap, rubbing his cheek against his neck as an apology. His scent was filled with terror at the thought of being abandoned, feline instincts wanting him to hiss threateningly and attack, fur puffing up as if he was in danger.

“No please! I’ll be good, I’ll enjoy my reward! Please Dae,” he continued scent marking his shoulder, chest, neck. Ears flattened tightly against his head, whimpering apologies that were filled with terror. He didn’t want his mate to abandon him. He would rather die than be left alone by his owner. No, anything but that!

“I won’t punish you kitten, calm down,” Jongdae hushed him, carding his hand through his hair and calming his puffy fur down by caressing him. It took a few minutes for Minseok to stop trembling, look at his owner in the eyes to reassure him that yes, he was a good pet and he wasn’t going to be left by his mate.

“Just enjoy your reward and be good for the rest of the day, I’ll cancel everything for tonight if you’re good,” that was enough for the terror to leave him and make a wave of excitement wash over him. His owner was always very busy, not enough that it felt like he was being abandoned, but enough to make him whine for more attention.

He licked his owner’s lips, tail swishing behind him to prove his excitement. With a tiny meow, he went back down to his knees. Again, he was presented with an uninterested cock, not even in the slightest bit aroused now. He couldn’t help but pout, leaning forward to give it a small lick just to mewl at the twitch it gave.

That was more than enough for him to hold it in his hand, purring at the way it reacted to his touch, twitching again and starting to get hard. His owner didn’t make much noise when Minseok started to give it the treatment it deserved, licking, kissing and finally, sucking.

After that Minseok got to working, humming at the way a hand pushed him forward to take the entire cock in his wet mouth. His tongue was a bit rougher than a humans being a feline hybrid, not enough to hurt, but added a bit of friction that his owner always enjoyed. The same with his fangs, not very sharp like his relative of wild cats, but sharper than humans definitely.

He knew exactly how to please his owner. Not only had he been trained for that since he had been born, but after so many years being with his owner, Minseok knew his needs better than his owner himself did. It became second nature to fulfill them exactly the way they needed to be done. He was always happy to be allowed to be the one doing them.

It was also very hard to not just stay still there, warming his owner’s cock up for the rest of the meeting. Minseok just loved the way he could feel how heavy his owner was against his tongue, the taste of his precum sliding against the back of his mouth. Previous gag reflexes had been washed out by years of experience he had and he used them to their full capacity.

But at the same time he wanted to smell the scent of his owner getting worked up, the peak scent of when he was about to release, lose control for once in the way only Minseok was allowed to make him. They were both so hard to decide over which he wanted more, but in the end Minseok chose the latter knowing he could just do the first option another time.

So he went to work. Sucking, nibbling and bobbing his head. Hands pressed against clothed thighs that sometimes jerked under his palms when he squeezed just right. It was satisfying to hear his owner’s labored breathing, the hand on his hair fisting to the point it hurt and brought tears to his eyes. The sound of his heart speeding up, the smell of arousal so thick that it clung to Minseok’s clothes tightly.

He could feel the way it started twitching in his mouth, hear the gritted teeth his owner grinded to keep his sounds of pleasure down because Minseok was the only one allowed to hear them. However, just before he could release inside his mouth, he grabbed a fistful of Minseok’s hair and pulled him off his cock.

Minseok whined loudly, panting heavily from the lack of proper breathing. He made grabby hands at his prize in front of him, tasting the precum on his tongue and itching for the actual thing he craved. He whimpered and begged to continue but from the way his owner shook his head firmly, he knew he wasn’t going to get his way.

He finally accepted bitter defeat, pouring his disapproval in an obvious pout. Giving it one last try with a whine, but stopping at the narrowed eyes. He wasn’t going to taste the prize he wanted most apparently, dissatisfaction rolled off him in waves. He stared at the hard cock in front of him, longing to have it back on his mouth until he heard the next words of his owner.

“Up kitten, finish me off,” he understood instantly what his owner meant. The disappointment of before dissolved into happiness because his owner always knew what he liked most. Pulling down his shorts that was hid under his big sweatshirt, he climbed on his owner’s lap, no underwear because he always needed to be ready for his owner.

The same way he self lubricated when aroused, he needed to be ready when to drop his shorts or pants and spread himself open for his owner. He didn’t mind being out in the open like this, nobody would dare to look at him in any way that wasn’t friendly, much less touch him without being killed right on the spot by one of his bodyguards.

Almost trembling from excitement, Minseok positioned himself so he hovered right over his owner’s cock, hands on his shoulder for stability. When he sank down, his first intentions had been to slowly go down, that quickly went down the drain when he remembered just how good it felt inside him. He slammed down, gasping and curling into himself at the pleasure that shot through him at being filled so good.

Stuffed down to the brim with his favorite cock that he worshipped the moment it was presented to himself years ago. He whimpered, hiding his head in his owner’s neck. Thankfully he was being covered by his sweatshirt or else everyone in the room would be able to see how he greedily sucked in his owner’s cock. The way he slobbed around it with his slick as if to claim his owner, as if their rings in their fingers weren’t enough, as if the scar on his owner’s neck wasn’t enough.

He could feel more than hear the way his owner’s breath hitched, the groan that was just quiet enough for Minsoek only to hear. It was a slip of his tongue that rarely ever happened. His owner always had so much control over himself to never let things pass that he didn’t give permission to. Minseok made him lose some of that control sometimes, making him slip up as if he hadn’t been practicing self control ever since he was born.

It always amazed him just how much Minseok affected him. 

“Can I?” even if Minseok always knew the answer was going to be ‘yes’, he always asked his owner for the confirmation. It wasn’t as much as he needed the actual word as much as the reassurance. Reassurance that what he was going to do was right. That he was still a good pet, a perfect pet for his owner to keep him and keep loving him. He needed the reassurance more than anything.

“Go ahead kitten,” and that was all it took for him to release a shuddering breath, pulling the warm pulsating cock out of himself just to drop down to sink it back in. The perfect hit of his prostate resulted in a loud whimper, evidence that he was getting pleasure and that itself adding to his owner’s pleasure.

He pulled up again, letting himself slam down and repeating the motion. The loud sounds and scent of sex filled the room, the people around them doing their best to ignore them even if it was obvious some of them peeked at them. The people who were there for the first time watched them astonishingly at their shamelessness, not knowing this was their usual routine even in public places.

Minseok loved the way people would stare at them. Some with awe at the way they didn’t care who saw them when they were making love, others with jealousy at either him or his owner of their position, wishing that could be them. Many with fear because if they dared interrupt, that would be the last thing they ever tried.

And the one he specially loved the most, lust. Minseok knew since he had been born that he was special. When the breeding facility he had been born in saw him, they singled him out. He was a pure Kodkod, a rare wild cat, even rarer hybrid, all sneaky and pretty and after reinforcing rules, the perfect submissive pet.

They taught him how to please his future owner, though, never touching him for he was more valuable as a rare untouched virgin beauty. They would punish him if he didn’t do something right though, whispering in his ear that his future owner would never love him, that his future mate would never want such a failure of a mate and would abandon him if he stepped out of line.

They would torture him mentally to the point he viewed himself as nothing but a pretty object to be bought. He clung to anything, asking for validation even from the people who would clean up after the breeders. He needed to know he was needed, that he was important and worthy even from a stranger. He didn’t want to be abandoned, anything but to be left as if he was nothing worth holding into.

He was bought by Jongdae when he had been sixteen, in the middle of maturity, he hadn't even had his first heat yet. Jongdae’s family paid a large sum of money for him, he was the breeders greatest investment if he remembered correctly. So many zeros that it made his head itch trying to count them.

Jongdae had only been fifteen at the time, but when they had seen each other, Jongdae picked him at the spot and bought him without even asking for his name. That had been the turning point of Minseok, the greatest day of his life. That was when he started to view himself as more than a pretty object, when the human who now owned him whispered in his ear, “From now on you’ll be my queen, you’re free.”

He had been right. From that day on, Jongdae only ever brought him happiness. Sure there were punishments that he would’ve rather avoided, but he knew they were meant to make him better so he didn’t dare complain. And even if it got too much for him, he had a safeword that would make his owner stop at any time.

Jongdae had been the best thing that happened to him, he made him view himself as a true beauty in the way the breeders never made him feel. And the way people would get off at seeing him and his owner joined like that, see them at the most erotic positions made him feel so high and proud.

His moans and whimpers would be half cut off by purrs that only added to his owner’s pleasure. Everything was right in there. His owner sighing in pleasure, Minseok bouncing on his cock while people stared at them lustfully because of how beautiful they were. So right, nothing ever would be better than that.

Minseok could already feel precum starting to slide down his bouncing cock, cheeks dark with a flush at the throbbing one inside him. He squeezed, moaning high in his throat his owner’s name, ears flattening down tightly while his claws started to emerge. His fangs itched to sink into his owner’s neck, but knew that was only an action for their private bedroom.

Instead he interrupted his owner in the middle of his words. Hands settled on his waist, for a second he thought his owner was mad, but that quickly left when the kiss was quickly dominated by his owner. The hands on his body used an animalistic sort of force to slam him down until his screams were echoing in the entire room.

It was filthy, the sound of his slick being fucked back into him only to squelch out again because his body was making room for the familiar fill of cum to fill him until he was dripping. With the way he was being kissed Minseok could only relate this to trying to be eaten, and he didn’t mind it one bit. In fact, his purrs intensified.

It didn’t take long after that, he had already been sensitive from the fingering he had received at the start of the meeting before everyone settled down and he had sucked his owner for a good ten minutes not even moments ago. The tightening in his stomach was not a surprise. Minseok only let out sobs, tucking his head against his owner and sucking new marks to the already hickey filled neck. His own neck thoroughly marked much to his pleasure.

The tip was just about to fall down when a sudden hard bite landed on his shoulder, immediately a shriek leaving him as he came hard. His body squeezed so hard he only felt the hitch of his owner’s breath against his shoulder, hands tightening against his waist before hot cum filled him up. He immediately gasped, trembled in lingering pleasure as he sobbed against the shudders of too much and just enough.

There was comforting hands rubbing under his sweatshirt, soothing circles against his naked skin that made all the tension leave his body. Minseok nuzzled his owner’s neck, a small mewl pushing past his lips and purrs showing his satisfaction. He couldn’t hold back the itching on his fangs anymore and got up, whimpering when most of his owner’s cock left his body. He sank back down once he straddled his waist, nose nuzzling his neck.

He pawed away his dress shirt, the tie that was in the way of his prize. But when it was presented to him, his owner’s neck filled with maroon, purple and red marks, imprints of fangs nibbling to ease their itch and at the crook of his shoulder, his mating scar that presented everyone that he was mated. Minseok purred at the scar, tail swishing side to side, never quite still. His ears flickered to catch all sounds but didn’t really care for his attention was all on his owner of course.

He leaned forward, first scent marking his owner’s neck and finally letting his fangs touch his neck. The second he started to nibble lightly, the itch started to go away. His claws gripped his owner’s shoulders, making sure he wouldn’t try to leave. It was more of an instinct rather than actual thought, his owner was always so good to him for indulging his feline instincts.

Minseok never bit enough to break the skin and leave a scar, that only happened during the process of claiming that he had already gone through years ago. He only bit enough to leave his fang’s imprints behind. Sometimes not even that, just nibbles that would turn only red. He did this to show everyone how his mate was his. Only ever his. The possessive feline instincts needed to let everyone know that his owner was mated and taken.

A small scratch behind his ears pulled him back to the present, claws retracting and kneading instead because his owner always knew how to do it just right. The itch on his fangs left not soon after the petting began making the process of grooming and scent marking begin instead.

“...that will be all sir, everything else will be taken care of as soon as you give permission to begin,” Minseok started to awaken from his hazy state to the sounds of the meeting ending. He smiled, stretching his legs and wrapping them around his owner’s waist. He could still feel himself being filled and trails of cum sliding down his owner’s pants.

“This meeting is done, everyone out,” that was an order that nobody dared refuse. Minseok continued to snuggle deeper into his owner’s chest, still purring and grooming his neck with tiny licks. His tail was raised behind him in an almost candy cane motion, sometimes swishing side to side to show how peaceful and happy he was.

“Kitten, don’t fall asleep,” Minseok fluttered his eyes open, pouting because that had been his exact plan. Nap on his owner for the next few hours after getting his reward. He whined lowly, hoping his owner would let him nap for at least an hour. He licked the back of his hand, grooming his cat ears at the top that flickered back to their original position not soon after the action.

“We should at least get to our nest so you can rest, wouldn’t that be more comfortable?” Minseok mewled at the mention of their nest. The first time they had mated, his instincts had yelled at him to create a safe den for his future mate and him to mate. So like a maniac, he ran all over their house, collecting all the blankets and pillows to create the softest and safest nest he could for his future mate and future young.

“And wouldn’t you like to check up on our kittens?” Minseok sat up at the mention of their kittens. They were still very young, barely two years old. They had been unplanned, even if they had been so happy at the news of their kittens. Their little blessings, the result of their love materialised in the form of the next generation.

“Ok, kittens first then napping,” he felt a surge of warmth at the thought of seeing their kittens. He hadn’t known he was fertile until two years ago. One day he had been feeling sick and his owner took him to the vet, only to find out he was carrying a litter of kittens. While neither he nor his owner had thoughts of starting a family, they welcomed their kittens to the world with love and affection.

But it didn’t stop at that. Not soon after his first litter, Minseok found himself pregnant again. He had started using medication to be safe, but had forgotten to take them and next thing he knew, his second litter of kittens were already waiting to be born. That year had been filled with pleasant surprises and lots of new experiences.

“You have to get off me first tho,” Minseok whined, shaking his head. He was so warm right now, full with his owner and sleepy. He was half tempted to change the order of napping first and then kittens but after some reluctance he got off. Wipes were already waiting for him on the table to clean himself off, even if he preferred to stay the way he was.

“You have to teach our kittens good manners,” his owner always reminded him. Their young were supposed to be well mannered, exactly like their father. Minseok did like the thought. Their kittens were being raised by babysitters and tutors to be exactly like their father and he couldn’t feel more proud of them. He and his owner were very busy to raise their kittens themselves so the job was being done by professionals instead. They did always try to be there when they could though.

After cleaning all the cum from his thighs and most from inside his puffy rim, Minseok grabbed his shorts and put them back on. He kneeled down, licking and cleaning his owner as much as he could. His pants were soaked much to his delight. Nuzzling his pants and giving the tip of his cock one last lick, Minseok tucked his owner back inside his pants.

His owner stood up, Minseok following quickly. His hands found themselves gripping his arm as if it was second instinct. After a curt nod towards the bodyguards at the doors, his owner started walking to the door, his destination being their kittens who were being notified around now that their parents were on their way to see them.

Minseok was practically trembling from excitement. He had missed them and he was on his way to see them now!

**Author's Note:**

> So how do you like. Pls don’t wait for a 2nd part, I can’t assure so hate me for the cliffhanger, I do too. Also really sorry it’s so short, I hope you can forgive me ㅠㅠ. I hope you had a happy reading, see you soon.


End file.
